Extrañar, English version
by GothicFairy1593
Summary: Niles and C.C. are separated. They reflect on their feelings and their relationship while listening to a romantic ballad by Ricardo Montaner.


_Title: _**Extrañar **_["Long For"]_

_By: Laura Ortiz_

_The characters in 'The Nanny' are __not mine at all__. I just borrowed them for a little while to have fun. The song 'Me va a extrañar' __belongs to Mr. Ricardo Montaner__. I borrowed it only because it was what inspired me to create this story and I think it fits well with the plot._

_This is my first fan fiction. I'm very nervous because I'm not very good writing, at least not stories or things like that... but I'm good at making essays, monographs and scientific projects [Ok Laura, now you are just rambling]. Anyway ... please don't be too cruel. I would love to get feedback, reviews and constructive criticism to improve in the future._

_Thanks and I hope you enjoy my story._

_Without wax,_

_~Gothic Fairy~_

_

* * *

  
_

Niles was sitting pensively in bed with a portrait in his hands. There he could see the beautiful face of his beloved. He could not believe what had happened, everything seemed to go so well ... They had been 'secretly' together a little over five months now, but in fact everyone in the house knew about the relationship between the heir and the butler. They were happy. For the first time both could say they were really happy.

But now, happiness is gone. Everything was so sudden ... How could things have changed so much by the mere presence of that lady? Was not their love strong enough to overcome those damn class standards?

Niles recalled the events of approximately 36 hours ago:

_It was Friday night. Niles was preparing dinner in the kitchenette of C.C.'s penthouse while she was taking a shower. It was customary for them to spend the evening having dinner together, either in the Sheffield mansion or in her penthouse when he managed to escape from work. Everything was almost finished, just a few touches and everything would be ready; then we heard the doorbell._

_"I got it love." He said with a voice loud enough for C.C. to hear from the shower._

_"Who will it be at this hour?" He asked as he walked towards the door walking down the hall. Opening the door he found himself facing a lady probably in her sixties, wearing a stylish outfit that left a clear understanding that she was from an upper class with lots of money. Her hair was almost completely silver but still had some flashes of pale blond color and clear blue eyes that seemed very familiar. "Good evening, what can I do for you?"_

_The lady looked at him curiously head to toe. "Aren't you Maxwell Sheffield's butler?"_

_Before the Niles could answer the figure of C.C. wrapped in a bathrobe still drying her hair with a towel came down the aisle. "Who was that honey?" she asked stopping immediately dropping the towel to the floor when she noticed the unexpected visitor. "Mother!? What are you doing here? "_

_"Honey? C.C. what is doing this servant in your apartment while you're in those clothes? And why did you call him honey?" asked B.B. Babcock angry and indignant._

_C.C. gradually enters a state of panic and Niles was completely stunned, speechless._

_After that time just so uncomfortable things got worse. The insufferable mother of C.C. began to argue and fight with her daughter and Niles did not know what to do. After a while insulting Niles and giving a speech to C.C. about how inappropriate and outrageous was for a Babcock to be with a servant B.B. left the apartment in a huff, but not before threatening to disinherit C.C.._

_They had spent a few minutes in a silence filled with tension when CC finally decided to speak. "I think you'd better go Niles." She said in a voice cold and without feeling._

_Niles was stunned. He was worried ... surely C.C. was not going to end their relationship for an argument with her mother ... Was she? He try to say something but could not utter a word. He watched C.C. showing in his face and eyes all the concern and confusion he felt at that time. He approached her and extended his hand towards his beloved. She refused it._

_"Sorry Niles but my mother is right. The classes do not mix. This has been nothing but an adventure… and affair, and is now coming to an end. "She said looking straight with eyes of a pale beautiful blue but empty… cold with no expression._

_"C.C. ..." was all the sound he achieve to made. He could not find his voice. He felt like his world was crumbling into pieces._

_"Please, I beg you to leave." And with that, she turned toward her room._

_Niles stood for a moment standing in the middle of the room, unable to move until he finally found his legs and walked to C.C.'s bedroom door. After several minutes of knocking on the door without any reply, he decided to leave._

Niles, coming back to reality, was trying to clear his mind of those horrible memories. He had heard nothing of C.C. since then. He tried to call to the penthouse but automatically he would get the answering machine. He was worried.

Sighing deeply he decided to put on some music to relax a little bit. He switch on his radio selecting a random station. A sad melancholic smile appeared on his face as he recognize the song. It was a ballad in Spanish that he had heard on another occasion with CC while watching this Latin soap opera that both enjoyed. When he first heard the music he was very pleased and decided to search for the translation of its lyrics. When he found the translation he liked it so much he memorized it, both in Spanish and its English meaning.

While listening to the music his thoughts were directed to one person. At this beautiful blonde, with white porcelain skin and the most beautiful baby blue eyes. C.C. Babcock, his 'Ice Queen', the only person he loved more than his own life. The artist's soft voice began to sing ...

"**Cada mañana el sol nos dio en la cara al despertar. Cada palabra que le pronuncié la hacía soñar." **

[_"Every morning the sun shining in our the faces when we woke up. Every word that I uttered made her dream."_]

Niles sighed deeply. He remembered all the mornings when they woke embracing in bed together after a pleasant night of making love. Of all the times he saw that gleam in her eyes caused by simple words he uttered.

"**No era raro verla en el jardín corriendo tras de mí, y yo dejándome alcanzar, sin duda, era feliz."**

[_"It was not uncommon to see her in the garden running after me and no doubt I was happy letting her reach me."_]

With a wistful smile he remembered the day when they were alone on the terrace of the mansion. The others had left to go to the park and Niles had remained to attend household chores. He was in the backyard watering the plants when CC appeared from the kitchen. He looked at her and gave her one of his mischievous smiles and she gave one of her playful smiles. He lifted the hosepipe and her eyes narrowed a little, looking like she was telling him '_You wouldn't dare to…_'. He pulled the gun from the hose soak her laughing at the face of disbelief that C.C. had set. He recalled how she chased him around the garden while laughing until he stopped to let her reach, and when she jump towards him both went rolling on the floor laughing. He just held her tightly putting his arms around her body in a tender embrace while they were looking into each other's eyes reflecting the love they both felt. They just toyed for a while, rolling in the grass, laughing, hugging, giving tender caresses and kisses full of passion.

Niles sighed again. He could not forget. He loved her, and until last night he thought she loved him too. Was it all a farce?

"**Era una buena idea cada cosa sugerida, ver la novela en la televisión, contarnos todo. Jugar eternamente el juego limpio de la seducción. Y las peleas terminarlas siempre en el sillón." **

[_"It was a good idea every thing suggested, watch the soap opera on the television, telling us everything. Play forever the fairness of seduction. And the fights end up in the couch."_]

All those afternoons off in which they were happy just to spend time sitting together watching TV. Their small fights, insults and jokes that they considered were just a seductive game that occasionally ended caressing passionately on the couch.

"**Me va a extrañar, al despertar. En sus paseos por el jardín, cuando la tarde llegue a su fin. **

**Me va a extrañar, al suspirar. Porque el suspiro será por mí, porque el vacío la hará sufrir.**

**Me va a extrañar, y sentirá, que no habrá vida después de mí, que no se puede vivir así.**

**Me va a extrañar, cuando tenga ganas de dormir y acariciar." **

[_"She'll miss me, on waking. In her walks through the garden, when the afternoon comes to an end._

_She'll miss me, while sighing. Because the sigh will be because of me, because the void will make her suffer._

_She'll miss me, and feel that there is no life after me, that she can not live like this._

_She'll miss me, when she'll want to sleep and cuddle. "_]

His eyes filled with tears and he felt he could no longer contain them. "I hope so because God knows I miss her. I can not live like this. This emptiness and suffering is too much." He said aloud. He needed her beside him just as he needed air to breathe. He wanted to have her to kiss and touch her again, or just lie down and sleep with her in his arms.

He could no longer resist the tears as they flowed freely down his cheeks. He could not stop the sobs. It has been just little over a day, but missed her too much. He could not imagine living without her... He really loved her.

* * *

C.C. was in her room sitting on the bed with her knees under her chin. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt and some boxers that Niles had left in her apartment. She could not believe what had happened. Her eyes were red from all the cry and she believed that there was finally no more tears to shed.

"Why am I so stupid? Who cares what my mother think? "She thought aloud. "Does it matter the class difference between Niles and me? He may not have much money, but he is more gentleman than any other man. He is intelligent, decent, handsome, polite, kind, gentle ... and he loves me ... "Her eyes began to fill with tears again.

What did it matter what others think? What matter their social status? She always had money and a high position in society, what had that given her out of misery, loneliness and sadness? Only when she was with Niles she felt complete, happy, loved. Why did she asked him to leave? She did not even get along with her mother and had never cared what she thought. But... she felt so confused. What if B.B. was right? What if all failed? She could not stand it... she loved him.

Yeah, she loved him! Always had but never accepted these feelings for fear ... a fear that had no reason to exist. She needed him... She needed her Niles, thas witty butler with reddish blond hair, with the most beautiful enigmatic blue eyes she had ever seen and a lovely boyish smile. The only person in the world who actually loved her for who she was, not for her money. Who knew her better than anyone. The only person who was willing to bear her and put her in place. The only person who made her feel as if she were the most special and beautiful woman on the planet. The only person who could love the 'Bitch of Broadway'.

With these thoughts circling her mind she stood out of bed and decided to put some music to calm down a bit. She turned on the radio at a random station and a wistful smile on her lips formed to recognize the song she had heard with Niles while watching a Spanish soap opera. Niles had taught her the English translation and she thought it was very nice song ... sad but beautiful ... and therefore she had memorized it, both in Spanish and its English translation.

She sat on her bed again and grabbed a framed picture she had in her nightstand. While she could hear the singer's voice through the radio.

"**Al mediodía era una aventura en la cocina, se divertía con mis ocurrencias, y reía. Cada caricia le avivaba el fuego a nuestra chimenea, era sencillo pasar el invierno en compañía." **

[_"By noon it was an adventure in the kitchen, she had fun with my occurrences, and laughed. Each caress rekindled the fire in our fireplace, it was easy to spend the winter together. "_]

C.C. looked at the photo while listening to the song and her eyes fill with tears again. The photo was of her and Niles on the journey they had made together two months ago for the Christmas holidays to a cottage on the country. He recalled the evenings when she helped him prepare dinner in the kitchen. She actually had a lot of fun helping him and his jokes always made her laugh like no one could make her. On more than one occasion both were so wrapped in tender caresses and gestures that they forgot what they were cooking and ended ordering Chinese food for dinner because the neglected food had burned.

She also recalled how she spent the nights in his arms as they sat on the floor near the fireplace. "Not that the fire was necessary to keep warm," she thought aloud with a faint smile on her lips recalling how warm and comfortable she felt for the simple fact of having his arms around her. She wanted him with her now to comfort her, to mourn in his shoulders while he hold and soothed her whispering romantic and comforting words in her ear.

C.C. again began to sob uncontrollably.

"**Me va a extrañar, al despertar. En sus paseos por el jardín, cuando la tarde llegue a su fin. **

**Me va a extrañar, al suspirar. Porque el suspiro será por mí, porque el vacío la hará sufrir.**

**Me va a extrañar, y sentirá, que no habrá vida después de mí, que no se puede vivir así.**

**Me va a extrañar, cuando tenga ganas de dormir y acariciar." **

[_"She'll miss me, on waking. In her walks through the garden, when the afternoon comes to an end._

_She'll miss me, while sighing. Because the sigh will be because of me, because the void will make her suffer._

_She'll miss me, and feel that there is no life after me, that she can not live like this._

_She'll miss me, when she'll want to sleep and cuddle. "_]

Oh God! Those words crushed her ... everything was so true. She missed him. She felt so empty without him. It had only been a little more than a day but the suffering was too great. "I can not live without him, I need him." She said between sobs. "I can not continue like this. I miss him immensely... "

"**Me va a extrañar, y sentirá, que no habrá vida después de mí, que no se puede vivir así.**

**Cuando el día llegue a su fin... cuando tenga ganas de dormir... me va a extrañar."**

[_"She'll miss me, and feel that there is no life after me, that she can not live like this._

_When the day comes to an end ... when she feel like sleeping ... She'll miss me."_]

It was then decided. To hell with the social status and her mother! She did not care a bloody thing. She loved Niles and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him if she were allowed.

Determined, she dried her tears and left her apartment no minding the outfit she wore. Quickly got a taxi and went to the mansion.

* * *

It took over half an hour to arrive. She got out of the cab and paid the driver. As she approached the door of the house she notice that there was nobody at home because it was very quiet and the lights were out. Perhaps Maxwell was out with Fran and children. Determined to see if Niles was in his room, she turned and walked through the back door.

She climbed the stairs to Nile's room. At the second floor she stopped at his door. C.C. was nervous and didn't know if Niles could forgive the ... but she would try, even beg if necessary.

Steeling herself she knocked on the door. Nobody answered. She called a little louder and still heard nothing new. When she turned and started walking up feeling disappointed and defeated she heard the sound of the door opening. Automatically turned around to see him standing in front of her.

His eyes were red as it was obvious that he had also been crying, and he looked tired. What caught her attention most was how the enigmatic blue eyes she loved so much had an expression of pain, suffering and sadness, reflecting the same sentiments that housed hers. With a little unsure step she approached him without taking her eyes from Niles.

Niles pushed aside allowing the entry to his room. C.C. came and stood opposite the bed as he closed the door after her.

"What do you want?" He asked hoarsely.

"I came to ask you... not, to beg forgiveness." She said looking into his eyes.

He stared at her showing the doubt he felt. "Why should I believe you? How do I know this is not another trick? After all your mother did said that the Babcocks do not mix with the servants." Niles answered with a sad tone.

"To hell what my mother say and all of society!" She said with fire in her eyes. "Damn, I love you Niles, I do not care what others think. Yesterday I was weak, I was confused and didn't know what to do but today I realized that I can not live without you. You are as essential as the air I breathe. I love you, and nobody can change it ... " ahe was unable to articulate any more words because the sobs began again.

Niles came close to her, and surrounded her body with his arms pulling her close to his body in a comforting embrace. She placed her hands on her lover's chest and her head on his shoulder as she wept.

"Shhh ... quiet, please do not cry " Niles whispered in her ear" You know I do not like seeing you sad. " He then move a little bit back and separated their bodies to face her. Niles placed his hands on the both sides of C.C.'s face and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"I love you Niles, it's true ..." She said with her eyes filled with tears begging him to believe her.

Niles looked directly into those pale blue eyes with his own eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over and smiled tenderly.

"I believe you" he said in a soft tone making clear all the love he felt for her, "And I love you too C.C., more than anything and anyone in the world. Damn woman! I love you more than my own life Babcock! " he cried kissing her short but full of passion and love. "I will not let anything get between us again."

Saying this, he released C.C. for a moment, turned to his desk, opened a drawer and pulled a small black velvet box. C.C. looked confused, not understanding what he was doing.

Approaching her again, Niles got down to one knee and opened the little box showing a beautiful silver ring with a diamond in the center and a sapphire on each side. "C.C. Babcock, would you grant this miserable old servant the honor of becoming his wife?"

C.C. opened her eyes in an exaggerated way and gasped. Her eyes fill with tears again, this time from sheer happiness. "Niles, Oh God, it's beautiful!" She said. "Of course I'll marry you!" Saying this she extended her left hand and Niles placed the ring on her finger kissing her hand. She looked at her hand and then at her fiance's face with a love so intense you could feel it. She pounced onto Niles putting her arms behind his neck and kissed him with a desperate, passionate hunger and, above all, with all the love she could give. He placed his arms around her waist and answered the kiss with equal passion.

"I love you witch." Niles said when they parted, panting for breath.

"I love you too butler boy." Replied C.C. grinning from ear to ear, and joined his lips again in another passionate kiss.

That night was their first night together as fiancés and the beginning of the rest of their lives.

_-Fin- _


End file.
